Unrequited Love
by Fourshotchild
Summary: *Complete* The death of a brotherly hero leads Shippou to mark the love of his life.


**Disclaimer:** The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Author's Note: **This is my third Shippou and Kagome fan-fiction. I really enjoy pairing these two together! It's different. I hope ya'll enjoy this one-shot. Please leave any comments or thoughts! And _**be warned**_, this is a lemon! Have fun!

"Unrequited Love"  
_A Shippou & Kagome One-Shot_

Fog masked the wooden pier. Like miasma, it poisoned the night air. Villagers surrounded the recently deceased squinting. The new moon offered little assistance. How ironic that Inuyasha would spend his last physical day on earth coveted by the dark sphere. His silver hair poured over the boards' edges. It was the only part of him visible. A deep twinge of guilt settled in Shippou's stomach. He should have been there for him. If only his inu brother had known the truth. Only like a child, the kitsune ran. The Shikon no Tama's completion forced him away from Edo. He couldn't stand by and watch hanyou take the only thing he wanted: Kagome.

Being a young demon tarnished any chance of laying claim on the miko. It wouldn't have mattered regardless. The devotion she coveted for Inuyasha shined brightly in her doe eyes. The arrogant dog called her bitch and wench but she remained by his side. He kept his feelings in the dark. What would a beautiful onna like Kagome want with him? Shippou may have been fifty years her senior but it didn't change his physical appearance. He dreamt frequently of stealing the cursed jewel from her neck and wishing to be man. It took the kitsune ten years to squash that desire. She would never forgive him and in her eyes, he'd always be 'the brat'. The beloved priestess would age everyday. Nothing could stop her descent. Now at the age of thirty, the miko was a widow. Her pain tortured his nose. Shippou started breathing through his mouth.

She wasn't alone though. Inuyasha had managed to pup her years ago. The tiny boy clung to his mother's legs. His clawed hands ripping her silk kimono. The child was too young to fathom the proceeding events. Kagome tried to remain calm for him but silent tears slid down her cheeks. Her entire reason for being had vanished. She'd given up her biological family for the half-demon only to be left alone. Of course, the miko would never think that way. Her pure heart wouldn't allow it.

Miroku sang a sermon to the crowd. Everyone bowed their heads. Each word prolonged the inevitable. When Sango lit the structure, a piece of the village died. Inuyasha may have been uncouth and loud but he saved the world from destruction. He aided the town with security and brute strength. His marriage to Kagome finally gave him a home. No one mourned the death of a half-breed. They prayed for safe homage for _their _hero. History would immortalize him.

Smoke and the distinct smell of burnt flesh ended the ceremony. The entire pier disappeared in the thick haze. People whispered their condolences. Their words went in one ear and out the other. Kagome forced a smile. She always tried to live for others. It was one of the many things Shippou loved about her. Her selfless nature could capture anyone's heart. Sango collected the small boy from her legs. "We'll leave you alone for a while," she promised. "If you need anything, come over." The miko nodded slowly. Her jagged bangs shadowed her expression. Within moments, they were alone.

Kagome walked closer to the fiery pit. The yellow flames tickled her slender form. Shippou stood by her side. She made no acknowledgement to his existence. He didn't mind. One moment next to her was worth enslaving his soul. They stood in silence for a while. His kitsune senses scented the bold sadness rolling off of her in waves. Shippou gazed down at her. She was so beautiful. His right arm wrapped itself around her torso. Kagome instantly threw herself into his hard chest. He rested his chin onto of her raven locks. She cried like a newborn babe. The priestess stopped after a few minutes but clung to him. Shippou savored every moment.

"I'm sorry Shippou. I didn't mean to bawl on you. It's just…," She hiccupped cutely. Her brown eyes were slightly swollen from the emotional outburst. Kagome released him reluctantly to wipe her cheeks. Shippou caught her hands. "You don't have to apologize to me Kagome." His clawed digits cleared away any wetness. "I'll always be here for you." The miko genuinely smiled up at him. It melted his demonic heart.

"Look at how grownup you are," she joked. "You've been gone a long time. I glad you came. Edo isn't the same without you."

"You forget that I'm older than you," Shippou teased back. "Only wish I had come sooner." He reluctantly paused. "I've missed you."

"And I, you." She'd never know how much those words meant to him. Even now, she looked at him as an adolescent. There would never be a right way to express his feelings. Inuyasha would always be the man of her heart. Fate truly abhorred him. "Do you want to take a walk? I can't go home yet. The house brings back memories I'm not ready to face." Shippou offered his arm. She gently accepted. They slowly headed into Inuyasha's forest. The trees' canopies blocked the little moon light they had. It didn't matter. The fox demon carried her along. She didn't stumble once.

Their venture took an intermission at the Bone Eater's well. Kagome longingly stroked the stone lip. Its power still remained. She could have jumped in at that moment and left feudal Japan forever. The 'what ifs' stopped her instincts. She didn't have to confide in him. He knew by the distant look in her eyes. Did Inuyasha ever recognize her sacrifices? A part of him wanted the answer to be no. Shippou wished he could hate him. He really did.

"I don't know what to do Shippou," her sweet voice choked. "I never thought I'd be laying him to rest. He was half demon for god's sake! Inuyasha was suppose to outlive me and take care of our son. What's going to happen now? I feel like the world is against me. Why would the gods torment me so?" Her face fell. Fresh tears fought to the surface. Shippou closed the distance between them. He stood behind her taking hold of her. She crossed her arms over his.

"You live like you always have. Your son needs you. _I_ need you."

"Sometimes I think of what my life would be like had I never come here," she whispered. "Imagine all the suffering that would've never come to be. All of this is my fault. Naraku was my fault. I should have made a wish and went home. _He_ would still be alive." Her logic was nonsense. She knew it too. Her emotional instability corrupted her innocence. If she had never come to the past, everyone truly would be dead. Miroku's wind tunnel would have destroyed him. His comfortable life with Sango would be nothing but a fantasy. Inuyasha would still be pinned to the God Tree. Even Shippou would be dead attempting revenge on the Thunder Brothers. Kagome was a deity.

"You know that's not true. Don't even say things like that."

"I'm sorry." She hung her head in defeat.

"Kagome, promise me you won't jump in the well." The miko remained quiet. A sick foreboding feeling crawled up the kitsune's spine. "Don't do it. I won't be able to live if you disappear forever." She twisted around to face him. Her slightly aged face gazed up at his. A strange moment passed between them. It was the needy look in her eye. Shippou stroke her cheek with his thumb. Kagome closed her eyes slowly. He resisted the urge to kiss her. The sweet pout on her cherry lips teased him. Shippou stepped back. His hand fell to his side. Now was not the time.

"What's wrong Shippou? Did I do something?"

The fox youkai avoided her eyes vouching to stare at the earth. "No, I'm alright. Just give me a moment. It will pass." It was probably the biggest lie he had ever told. His love for the miko could never pass.

"No, tell me Shippou. We're suppose to be here for each other. Talk to me."

"Kagome, there are some things better left unsaid."

"Like _what_? We've never kept secrets." Shippou took another step back hiding in the fog. She followed his escape. Her practiced fingers latched onto his fur vest. Confusion etched on her already broken face. "Why are walking away from me? Don't do this to me right now! You promised…."

"Tonight is marked from Inuyasha's passing. I will not state my feelings. What I have to say is nothing that you'd want to hear. Please allow me to be here for _you_." Kagome shook her head no. Her onyx locks fumbled over her shoulder. "You must. I beg of you." His words tapered at the end. The miko's distraught aura enmeshed with his. Her cool, holy power caressed his beast. It awakened him. Shippou's green orbs began to bleed. "Stop, Kagome. You don't know what you're doing!" She didn't cease even when he snarled.

The few feet between them closed. Shippou shoved her back onto the stone well. She gasped at the sudden force. When she looked into his eyes, the kitsune stole her lips. They tasted of vanilla. Their softness rivaled to that of a rose petal. She froze against him but he remained attached. His senses tattooed this intimacy to memory. He encircled her waist gently with one arm and used the other to caress her face. To his surprise, Kagome began to respond. Their chaste kiss became deeper. She sucked on his bottom lip greedily. His youkai growled in pleasure.

Testing the boundaries, Shippou licked at her lip. She opened freely. He slowly explored her mouth. Her pink appendage rushed the examination. Kagome's sweet demeanor turned daring. She battled for dominance. Her pointed canines bit deep into his lip causing the demon to moan. Did she know what she was doing to him? He could feel his dick harden underneath his blue zubon. _Fuck_, he thought. They needed to end this now or there would be no turning back. Shippou broke the kiss regretfully. Their ragged breaths made music to his ears.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I should have…." She stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "Don't Shippou." The warmth of her voice pulled him out of despair. His beautiful miko didn't hate him. She accepted his affection. He was at a lost what to do next.

"Do you want me Shippou? Is that your secret?"

"I love you Kagome. I always have."

One of her famous smiles graced her face. She stepped forward and placed her arms on his chest. His chokki slid to the floor. Goosebumps spread across his naked flesh. He couldn't fight his demon any more. Kagome's scent, aura, and beauty dissolved all of his control. His clawed hand tugged at her obi. The black material greeted his vest. Kagome rolled her shoulders back and allowed the remaining layers to follow suit. In the dark of night, his demonic eyes beheld the priestess naked for the first time. She was a vision. Her womanly curves taunted him. The creamy softness of her full breasts begged to be touched. She pulled the jade comb from hair. The half-bun tumbled down to her waist. Shippou immediately moved to sample her.

Every inch of her naked flesh met his hands. His lips worshipped her slender neck and the swell of her breasts. Shippou licked hollow of her throat. She whimpered lowly with desire. He leaned her against the well once more. Kagome didn't argue. As his tongue circled her areolas, she removed his remaining attire. The kitsune kicked the offending garment aside never breaking his ministrations. Her arousal took him to another plane. He would never forget this, ever.

"Take me Shippou. Please?"

"No, not yet," he whispered. His finger discovered her moist entrance. Juices dripped down her thighs. Using his pointer finger, the kitsune pumped her. She arched her back baring her throat in an animalistic way. Shippou growled. He wanted to lay claim. His beast demanded it but he had to be patient. When she bucked her hips, the youkai removed his digit. He brought it to his mouth and licked her clean. She watched him with lidded eyes. Her heart beat was erratic. "You taste unbelievable."

"Please Shippou," she begged. "Take me!"

There was no more time for waiting. The fox demon picked up his soul mate and placed her on the well's lip. She hugged his body not wanting to lose his heat. Shippou stood still. He spread her legs and carefully pushed his shaft into her entrance. Her sex wetted the tip of his head. Slowly, he bobbed in-and-out. Kagome mewed in torment. "Stop teasing me," she demanded. With a smirk, he plunged into her seated form. Her head instantly threw back. His name escaped her swollen lips. He remained completely sheathed inside her. The tightness of her womanhood pressed his member into unfamiliar territory. Shippou pushed even deeper. She moaned in appreciation.

He slid out for but a moment. The emptiness around his throbbing cock nearly sent him on a sexual rampage. Shippou instead slammed into her pussy again. He stayed deep inside of her. His hips set a provocative motion that brought her doe eyes to stare at him. She was playfully smirking at him. Kami, he wanted to see that look every night. Shippou moved a free hand to her clitoris and rubbed. Kagome's walls tightened immediately. Her moans became harsher. "Come for me," he growled. "Tell me, you want me!" Three more strokes and she came undone. Shippou lifted her off the well. Her long legs wrapped around his torso. "I want you Shippou," she screamed. The kitsune pushed her up and down his cock in midair. He held her perfectly in place. Her orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. His dick never had a chance. The fox came with her. Her tight walls milked every bit of him. Shippou couldn't stop from marking her. His fangs bit the hollow of her neck prolonging her initial pleasure.

They caught their breaths after a few moments. The kitsune's youkai receded. He sat her on the well lip once more. Shippou stared down at his beautiful mate and purred. He stole one last kiss which she happily returned. "I don't want this to end," he admitted. "I have wanted you for so long. I never wanted to upset you."

"Shippou, this doesn't have to end. We just need to take this slow. There are many obstacles to hurdle." Her soft hand caressed his cheek. "You know that Inuyasha was the love of my life. I'm also thirty years old. I have a son. You are still so young Shippou. I look old enough to be your mother."

"None of that matters to me. Promise me you'll be with me."

"Okay," she smiled. "I promise. Just give me some time." The kitsune grinned ear-to-ear. He wasn't stupid. Their relationship was the forbidden kind. However, his love for this onna gave him hope. She was everything to him. Shippou would wait at the ends of the earth for her. Fate mightlike him after all. He didn't know how this happened but he wasn't going to question it. Inuyasha had his happiness and now, he was due his.


End file.
